Naruto of the Seventh Path
by Aurora the Kyuubi kid
Summary: Summary inside. Dark Naruto. Naruto is the Juubi's heir.


Naruto: Sage of the Seventh Path

By: Chaos Emperor Dragneil

What if, Juubi decided that Naruto would be her heir? What if Naruto unlocked the Seventh Secret Path of the Rinnegan, took over Akatsuki, and used them to start his own shinobi alliance? The entire Shinobi World would be changed forever by one mistake and Naruto would go from being dead-last to Rookie of the Century.

Includes: God Naruto, Yami Naruto, Dark Naruto, Akatsuki, Saku/bashing, Character Death, GOD AMEGAKURE, KIRIGAKURE, AND SUNAGAKURE, violence, suggestive themes, OCs, rookie 9 pairings/bashing, and mary sueish.

**"Hello, little cub. do you know who I am?"** Juubi

'This shinobi is highly skilled...' Thoughts

"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE HERE, BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING WITH ME!" Speech

**"RAITON: JIBASHI!"** Jutsu

"IT'S THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!"

Shouts of terror and fear echoed through the air of Konohagaukre as the Kyuubi no Yoko, strongest of the Bijuu, decimated the village. Shinobi of all different clans and backgrounds did their best to hold back the nine tailed fox, but to no avail.

"We must staill it long enough for Hokage-sama to arrive!" an Inuzuka yelled. A chorus of 'HAI!' sounded out as the Jounin went for the kill, using their most destructive jutsu, chunin issuing orders to Genin, and Genin evacuating the civilians.

"It's Yondaime-sama!" Inuzuka Tsume yelled. The Hokage of the Konohagakure, the Kiroii Senko no Konoha, the strongest shinobi to ever come out of the Leaf, Namikaze Minato, stood before the Kyuubi no Yoko, locking eyes with it. "Kyuubi. So you've finally managed to break out of the little prison that was made for you. So be it, you're going back into someone. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Minato yelled. 4 clones came into existence. "Prepare that jutsu" he commanded. Kushina and Hiruzen, who had been close enough to hear his last comment, widened their eyes. "Mina-kun, you can't mean-" "Yes, I do." Minato cut Kushina off before she could finish. "Mina-kun, are you going to seal it back into me?" she asked. Minato shook his head and looked at his newborn son. Kushina followed his eyes and scowled furiously. "NAMIKAZE MINATO, I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO SEAL A DEMON INTO OUR SON! You know what the life of a Jinchuuriki is like..." She trailed off, as he got the message, " I know that, Kushi-chan, but if I seal it into you, you'll die, and Kyuubi will have free reign again. I need to use this seal on one who is pure of heart, and what heart is more pure and more innocent than one of a newborn child, one who hasn't the ability to even be shaped and molded yet?"

"Why MY son?!" Kushina yelled. The clones were finished and Minato was already doing his handsigns. "Because as Hokage, I can't demand anything of my subjects that I wouldn't do myself. SHIKI FUJIN!" The shinigami appeared overhead. "Oh, Minato, it seems as if it's finally time for you to meet me. I'll give you a second to say goodbye to your loved ones before I take your soul." Kushina didn't miss the small wink the Shinigami gave Minato, and the guilty look on his face. Shinigami began to seal Kyuubi into Naruto while Minato Cradled Naruto in his arms. "Be strong, my son. don't ever give in to any kind of hate. Hiruzen, make sure Naruto is viewed as a hero to these people, because I'm pretty sure me and Kushi-chan won't make it. I'm so sorry about what I did to you, my son..."

He felt Shinigami slowly pull out his soul, as so to not cause any pain. "Goodbye, Naru-chan, Kushi-chan..." "MINA-KUN! NOO!" Kushina yelled, tears streaming down her face. Her Sharingan activated and unconsciously transformed into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Meanwhile, in the moon, the Juubi stared at the baby in Kushina's hands. It felt like making such a weak thing cry, so it made itself visible to the baby only. It sneered at the child, hoping to terrify it, but was surprised when the baby gave it a menacing glare of hate, and disgust.

"I-it didn't even flinch... this boy will be a marvelous shinobi when he grows older... Yes! That's it! He shall be my heir!" The Juubi flowed it's chakra into Naruto, every last bit of it. It then reformed in a cage similar to Kyuubi's, but in a very different part of Naruto's heart. 'After the child graduates from the academy, I shall see what it's made of..." With that, the Juubi slipped back into the most furthest recesses of Naruto's already twisted and corrupted mind.

-Naruto of the Seventh Path-

8 years after the Kyuubi incident, a young blonde boy could be seen running through the streets at low-Chuunin speeds, with Jounin and ANBU behind him. "You'll never catch up with me'ttebayo! I'm the greatest ninja alive!" He jumped off of a rooftop and juked the Jounin. Although he ran smack into the ANBU captain, Hatake Kakashi, and knocked him over. He used Kakashi's face as a launchpad and flew into the air. If you looked behind him, you could see a part of the Hokage Monument covered in orange paint. The writing on it said, "SPACE RESERVED FOR UZUMAKI MARUTO." The Jounin and ANBU were sick and tired of Naruto doing these stupid pranks. Now, they were the special "UZCWAT- Uzumaki Naruto Capture Weapons And Tactics squad. The only missions they had were tracking down some little blonde Yondaime Look-alike with a "kill-me" Orange Jumpsuit who does stupid things like slime bomb a clothing store and pouring pink dye into the ANBU's laundry. They were supposedly SSS+ ranked, because he was such a headache for the Sandaime, and went on their mission records as such, but it was a pain in the ass to do this over and over.

"Brat, if you don't stop running, we're going to have to use jutsu on you!" zuki ugao yelled. She may have just joined the ANBU ranks, but she wasn't about to spend 2 thirds of her day doing this. "Catch me you can! Earthshaker Impact!" Naruto yelled and slammed the ground with all his might. "Behold, my favorite jutsu!" the chunnin and some of jounin fell down off the rooftops because of the earthquake but the ANBU did not faulter. Naruto spun around and created 8 Chi Bunshins who split up and ran in multiple directions around the town park, which is essentially a labyrinth. Naruto and two other clones all ran into the play area. The ninja felt stupid chasing a little kid through a playground, and most of them were sweatdropping as they ran around frantically in the slide area. Finally having enough of toying with the ninja, he went through handseals and shouted, "Shujou Hokai [Sentient Decay]!" The ground around him began to rot, and the shinobi were getting slower. Their hair was falling out, and their bodies became frail. As soon as he was out of their reach, he yelled, " Zettai yūsu! [Absolute Youth]"

The shinobi quickly went back into their prime, even the older ones. The shinobi were shocked to see that someone had created such a technique, but when their bodies decayed, so did their brains, so they didn't remember it. He ran away to house and told Uzumaki Kushina, his mother, about his newest prank. "Great job, Naru-chan! Kaa-chan taught you the best pranks, didn't she!?" the pair giggled and laughed all day, until it was time for Naruto to go to bed. "Good night sweetie- tomorrow is your next year at the academy." she whispered softly into his ear. Then she went into her own room to go to sleep for the night.


End file.
